Magic Touching Across Worlds
by Anime Writer R
Summary: Three different worlds merge into the feudal era, and now a group of completely different people are on a quest to get home but theres always obstacles behind the quest...CCS/TC/MKR/Inuyasha crossover! Rated T just in case! On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of CLAMP's works.(AND INUYASHA INCLUDED).

* * *

Time: 7:50am Tuesday

Location: Kinomoto Residence

Sakura wakes up to Kero, the stuffed animal suffocating her face. Throwing the orange thing across the room she stares at the clock. Then beings her daily morning struggle of getting ready for school that starts at 8:00. After changing into her blazer uniform she carefully straps the sakura cards to her waist, you never know what might happen, before she leaves the new freshman straps the star key around her neck and heads out to a waiting Syaoran.

* * *

Time: 9:00am

Location: Cephiro Castle Tuesday

Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi are sitting around and having tea with Lantis, Ferio and, Ascot, and suddenly a weird and slightly anonymous looking portal appears in front of them. Umi face palms her forehead complain about why all these strange thing happen to them. They soon call in Clef to examine the portal.

* * *

Time: 1:00pm Tuesday

Location: Somewhere in a Random Dimension

Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane pop in to yet another dimension. In this one they all have cat ears and a tail. They then begin traveling around town taking in the new country as they see new things and meet fun people you know the usual. And Mokona was there too of course.

* * *

Time: 2:40pm

Location: Tomoeda High School

After school Sakura walks home with Syaoran and Tomoyo, on the way she soon encounters a hole, Sakura steps closer to the hole to inspect it. Despite her boyfriend pleas to stay away from it, she looks over the edge. But her curiosity soon turns to fear as the portal began to expand, before poor Sakura knew it she was falling into the black abyss the last thing she hears is Syaoran and Tomoyo yelling her name then…nothing. Curiosity killed the cat as they say.

* * *

Time: Same Time/Date

Location: Cephiro Castle

Everyone is confused and stumped by the foreign portal and begin arguing about what it could be. When no one is looking the hole begins expanding to its closest target, Hikaru. Sadly by the time the pink haired girl noticed what was happening her feet were all ready part way over the edge she managed to pull Umi and Fuu's scarf blue scarf and green bow off before falling into to the hole. Umi's eyes went wide as she falls to her knees franticly beginning to pull Hikaru out of her dark fate. But the hole decides to wait until she is almost out to pull her into the portal…sadist hole…

* * *

Time: Same Time/Date

Location: Same dimension

After successfully securing yet another feather, just as Syaoran was about to give it to the princess a hole opened up from under her for a second Sakura just stared into space. She begins to realize this isn't one of her dreams and screams the first name that comes to her mind, _SYAORAN-KUN! Is what she ends up yelling as Syaoran grabs her hand and falls in with her Mokona also follows after, Before any more unwanted guests come the portal closes with Kurogane and Fai dumb founded by along the lines of…WTF just happened!_

* * *

_Time: 2:40pm_

_Location: Feudal Japan (Inuyasha's Forest)_

_Kagome suddenly feels and intense amount of spirit energy coming from the sky. She climbs out of the well and follows sees a pink light falling from the sky toward Kaede's village. Alarmed she breaks into a run._

* * *

_Great Goddess's Note_

_Hime: (typing at keyboard) The wheels are turning~~~! The wheels are turning~~~! Ku! Ku! Kukuku!~~_

_Check for the next chapter~~~~!_

_Fuu: (Bows) Sorry for this unreliable writer of ours, she has gone insane due to writers block~ plus she updates at random…. Goumenasai~~~! She's a good for nothing~ Tot~ Tot~( puts hand to chin)_

_Hime: SHUT UP FUU! She is my assistant for this fic~ but she is also very rude…BYE NOW!_


	2. Chapter 1 New Recruits!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA,MAGIC KNIGHTS,TSUBASA,CARDCAPTORS, OR ANYTHING IN HEAR THAT SEEMS FAMILIAR.**

**Hime: I'll try to stick to the plot lines and facts of all of the anime/mangas. But in Inuyasha I've only watched a couple of the episodes ,SIX MONTHS AGO and just started the manga and am up to chapter 15... SO DON'T BLAME ME IF SOME OF THE FACTS AREN'T RIGHT!**

**Fuu: Sorry she's paranoid… **

**Hime: SHUT UP FUUUU! Enjoy the story! ^ ^**

**

* * *

**

Sakura-chan screamed as she was surrounded by black for a split second, then a pink light surrounded her and she saw four other figures fall in after her. Her eyes widened as another her stared at her with equally wide eyes, suddenly a small white object clung to her face,

"SAKURA!" it yelled then paused, "No…MINI SAKURA!"

"Who are you?" said a slightly higher pitched voice.

Sakura-chan looked at the girl with light pink hair curiously, " Um Kinomoto Sakura desu*…." she said as the strong wind threatened to wash away her voice.

The other Sakura looked at the girl in the sailor uniform curiously, then turned her head uncertainly to Syaoran who was carefully studying the two new girls, one he noticed wore strange armor that covered her blazer uniform, she also had a full head of light pink hair like cherry blossoms. After everyone was done with introductions they looked at him.

" Ah," Syaoran mumbled absent mindedly, " Watashi no namae wa Syaoran desu, eto… Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu*….", everyone stared blankly at how formal the brunette was talking.

Suddenly the pink began to dissolve and was replaced with a blue sky and clouds everyone in the group realized they were in great danger and began to panic as they plummeted to the Earth at an exceedingly high speed. The younger Sakura's instincts kicked in as she saw her and her new friends spiraling downward into a village,_** It's now or never!**_, the brave brunette thought ferociously, getting out her star key from around her neck she yelled to the heavens,

"The Key which hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me…! I, Sakura command you under our contract!", everyone stared in awe as her key began to glow, " RELEASE!", right after that she screamed, "FLY!"

* * *

Kagome ran into the village in a panic as she ran to Kaede's cottage, a little voice in the back of her mind wondered if it was even harmful? As the energy burst five times fold she shook it of, _**NO TIME. I have to warn Inuyasha!**_, went Kagome reached the cottage everyone was already in there sitting around a pot, probably waiting for lunch.

"Big trouble!", cried Kagome running into the shack.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango in unison, "You mean you don't feel that!"

"Feel wha- UHG!", cried Miroku at the sudden wave of spiritual energy, "WHAT THE-OH GOD!" yelled Inuyasha. Sango looked speechless.

"Come on it's in the sky!" yelled Kagome pushing everyone outside, she then turned deadly pale as a large white bird landed a the shrine with four people riding its back.

"Ah-uh-hah~~~!" cried Kagome backing up into Inuyasha, who in turn put her behind his back.

Miroku readied his staff, while Sango and Inuyasha got ready to draw their weapons. Shippo and

Kagome trailed after the group as they began up the shrine steps, when they reached the top Kagome suddenly ran forward,

" Kagome!" yelled Shippo in surprise.

The group was very different from the clothes in the feudal era, two of the people, a boy and a girl appeared to be roughly sixteen years of age. The boy was a brunette, wore a dark brown cloak and black gloves and pants, Kagome couldn't help but notice the dragon sword that was strapped to his hip. Gulping she turned to the girl, she had lighter brown hair, and had on an unusual dress with a big sapphire on the shirt. On all of he sleeves and on the hem there was a dark pink lining with golden bangles along the hems. Her eyes slowly wondered to the other two, one looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, with a short black shirt on to match her also black sailor uniform. She looked way to much like her older counter point for comfort. Then there was one that wore a blazer uniform with light pink hair but what caught Kagome's eyes was the weird armor that she wore that covered her uniform. All of this surprised Kagome in more ways than one but it also lead her to one simple question,

"Are any of you from the 21st century?", her questions was answered with a loop of 'yeses' and 'whats', puzzled Kagome stared at the group. Then suddenly,(yep you guessed it) a little furry Mokona thing latchedon to her face. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha jumped into action ready to strike at the still confused group, "SIT!" yelled a very muffled Kagome, Syaoran quickly ran from his spot by the bird making everyone in the rivaling group tense, then what he did next surprised everyone,

"Goumenasai!" he said bowing low to Kagome, and prying Mokona off.

"Ah! don't mention it! Let's hear your story first though…" said Kagome as she nervously watched the smaller girl seal the giant bird into the card.

* * *

After the gang and the new comers walked into Kaede's Cottage, they all sat around the fire pit.

Kagome creased her forehead, "So your Sakura-Hime, your Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, your Shidou Hikaru and this thing is Mokona?"

"HAI!* Mokona is Mokona!"

"Yeah…sure whatever… So let's start with Sakura's story, since that was your magic we saw…" Kagome trailed off.

"Um… I am the keeper of the Clow Cards," suddenly six rows of glowing cards came out of a carrier strap to her waist, " I'm a descendent of the strongest person in the world, Clow Reed, he created all of these magical cards but I recreated them into Sakura Cards. I also have the guardian of the sun, Cerberus and the guardian of the moon Yue, to protect me. But I suppose since this is five hundred years ago, Clow would still be alive! So that means he might be in Japan!" Sakura's face lit up at the possibility

"Umm, question!" shouted Shippo innocently, Sakura looked at the mini fox demon, " How come we've never heard of this, Clow?"

Mokona spoke up, "It's simple! What do you think would happen if all of the demons and humans knew that such power even existed? It would be used for evil, ne? He even created me and Larg, two Mokonas modeled after a GOD! We can both even cross…muff!" Syaoran covered her mouth, " Please be quiet Mokona!" both Sakura and Syaoran hissed, Inuyasha and the other demons in the room looked at the group with suspicion.

"What's your story?"

"It's complicated…" both Sakura and Syaoran said.

"Okay then we'll talk to you after Hikaru is finished…" Sango glanced to Hikaru, who looked honestly interested in the conversations taking place.

"Well I don't know if my story quite measures up to anyone's but I'm one of the Magic Knights in a country called Cephiro, a two other girls and I got pulled into this magical country by the pillar, the one that supports the entire country with her own pure heart. She was kidnapped by her lover trying to protect her from such a fate because she could love no one else but Cephiro… But we knew nothing of it back then…! We killed her lover then she turned evil… But I-I-I…!" Hikaru looked haunted, it reminded Miroku of the soldiers that came back from war, only to think that they were still on the battle field.

Hikaru swallowed the lump in her throat, " T-then we went back to our world, but we were again pulled back to a collapsing Cephiro…and to add to the problem three other countries were trying to force their way into Cephiro. But I was still agonizing over what I did to Emurade, to the pillar! " Suddenly Hikaru's eyes became soft, "But Lantis the brother of the pillar's lover, he saved me… Afterwards we fought to gain the title of pillar, me and Eagle-san. I won, and pleaded with Mokona, who created Earth and the other planets to change the pillar system, and he happily compiled!" She looked curiously at the faces of the Individuals who looked dumbfounded.

Kagome was the first to recover, " Now, you guys are the biggest mystery of all what's your story?", Syaoran and Sakura looked down and slowly began to tell their tragic tale,

"It all start when we were both ten, I went to the Witch of Dimensions and came the Kingdom of Clow…" began Syaoran in a grim tone….

* * *

It had been over a day since Hikaru fell down the hole, Umi cried nonstop, and Fuu just stared blankly into the space were the girl had disappeared, as if any moment the hole would reappear and the petite teen would pop out saying, 'Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to worry you! Everything turned out alright!'

Fuu put her face in her hands and began sobbing into Ferio's shoulder. Chef was busy in his study look for something ANYTHING that might bring the pink haired girl back to them. Eagle, Lady Aska, and Tarta and Tatra were searching the best they could, but Lantis was a wreck he wouldn't eat, sleep, or drink anything. He constantly paced worried for Hikaru… would you be able to relax if your fiancé could be dead? The entire kingdom was breaking apart with out it's little pink haired angel, who would have guessed, Hikaru was the center of everyone's universe…

* * *

Sakura had been gone a day and a search party was sent out from Tomoeda. Kaho and Eriol were searching everywhere for the brunette, even in between dimensions. Toya was the same, but anyone could tell he had not even gotten any sleep, Yukito had to comfort him all day long. Fujitaka was a nervous wreck, he didn't even go to work that day, he spent the entire time putting up fliers up to three towns over! The Daidoujis were a different story they had helicopters, detectives, even Sakura's grandfather stepped into help. But Syaoran, he was way beyond "going over the edge" he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Tomoyo came over every now and the to bring food and his family came from Hong Kong to take care of him, but there was one question everyone in Tomoeda wanted to know… What happened to their ray of light their hope of peace their savior….! Sakura.

* * *

**Hime: hey! Your goddess has graciously brought you another chapter! **

**Fuu: Don't listen, she doesn't even have a simple Microsoft Word that corrects grammar mistakes!**

**Hime: [glares] so I'll be back soon, and don't forget to review… no really, please! The button's right **

**HERE! **

**P.S If you don't understand the Japanese terms look it up! (that's what I did…)**

**Fuu: Sorry she's a bit testy due to lack of sleep, she was trying to find news on the NANA manga…**


	3. Chapter 2 Tsubasa and Meeting Friends

**DISCLAIMER: Anything familiar isn't mine.**

**Hime: *WARNING!* MAJOR SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT! MEANING A COMPLETE SUMMARY OF THE TSUBASA MANGA…(WHICH I READ ONLINE) IF YOU HAVE JUST SEEN THE ANIME, ****GO BACK AND READ THE MANGA. ****IF YOU ARE READING THE STERIALIZED VERSION IN AMERICA, SUCKS TO BE YOU I READ IT ON MANGAFOX.**

**Fuu: Goumenasai, she has really bad writers block…**

**Hime: Don't make me kill you off in the story.**

**Fuu: O.O… Sorry I'll be good.**

**Hime: Good girl!**

**

* * *

" I stayedin Clow Kingdom for seven days, but then I was sent back, by then I had realized I fell in love with Sakura and had the witch send me back. The witch told me the price was to never see my parents again… but-…BUT!" Sakura put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, " When he came back, he appeared at the holy grounds were I had to be cleansed for seven days, but, Fei Wang Reed…! It's all his fault! He put a curse on me so that I would die on my sixteenth birthday! Just when the day came my Okaa-san stopped time and sent Syaoran back to Yuuko-san, no the Dimensional Witches' Shop. Syaoran he paid way to big a price! No matter what!" Sakura, the normally gentle looking girl's face twisted in rage.**

Everyone in the room gulped, " So, anyway, I turned back time, and in return for my sin, and all the people who suffered from it, I had to become that mans prisoner, but…! Reed didn't stop there! He wanted to surpass Clow, and for this one simple reason, he cloned me and Sakura. He sent the me clone to ClowKingdom but before he sent him there I gave him apart of my heart, I hoped against hope that some day the clonewould somehow gain a heart, but when it really mattered it was all in vain, while I was sleeping, I could see everything the clonewas thinking. He really loved the clone Sakura. But on that day everything fell apart, Sakura was pulled to the ruins and lost all of the fragments to her heart. That Reed knew this would happen and he had the entire thing planned out!" a couple people in the group watch looked solemn.

" So naturally they went to Yuuko-san and got Mokona, two others joined them and they went through a lot of adventures capturing the feathers in different dimensions some were painful others made their relationship stronger, but the other Syaoran really had fun…" Syaoran smiled as if over come with nostalgia, his content expression suddenly turned grim as he continued, " But after Tokyo nothing was the same, Syaoran's instinct to capture all the feathers won out over my heart, and hurt his Sakura in a way that permanently damaged her,I still woke up but he stole his friend's power, he nearly killed him but Kurogane saved Fai and I started traveling with them. Soon after this Sakura scarified herself to save us, she died and we had to go and get both her body and soul, but, her soul, Syaoran killed her with his own hands… And later he also died protecting me. Yuuko reincarnated them and they met again, they turned out to be my parents." Everyone stared at his declaration, they were right, this WAS complicated!

" Now we met my Sakura, then it was time to fight Fei Wang… in the final battle my Otou-san saved us and wound back time it was so the other dimensions would be safe. But then after the battle was over Otou-san and Okaa-san both disappeared," Sakura noticed the shadow over his face, "A-and now were looking for the REST of my feathers and also searching for Syaoran and Sakura-san. But before we left the Clow Kingdom," blushing Sakura held up her ring finger that held a pure platinum ring which consisted of to wigs on each of the sides made of diamonds.

Everyone looked at the ring as if it were some foreign object, "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" they all cried except Hikaru.

" What is it? Lantis is my fiancé… Mokona said it's a normal trait of any healthy high school girl!"

Sakura also blushed, " the Syaoran-kun from my world and I have also started dating, and I have also seen that in the future we will get married…"

Kagome put her hands up, " Wait a minuet, wait a minuet, so you can see the future too!"

Sakura looked at her quizzically, "Yeah, quite clearly actually, in my dreams and if I'm desperate with the cards."

Inuyasha clasped her hands, "THEN PLEASE HELP US! What's ahead of us?"

Suddenly Sakura seemed to look ahead at nothing, "Ah, ah, t- t- terrible, that's….. ! Kohaku, Naraku! Kikyo!" Sakura let out a scream.

Then out of nowhere a card came out of the deck strapped to her waist let out a weird green haired girl dressed in a kimono, she turned into another mini Sakura about in the fifth grade a slapped her,

"Mistress! Calm down!" she yelled clasping the teen's shoulders.

Snapping back to reality Sakura turned to the card, "Horrible, Evil, BAD,NARAKU, MONSTERS!"

"What! What about Naraku!" Kagome said hopeful.

Mirror raised up her hand to silence her, "Erase! Get your lazy ass out here!"

She went back into the card, and a checker girl fool came out to replace her. She touched the brunette's head and she fainted, catching her in her arms she glared at Kagome, who in return hid behind Inuyasha.

"You girl, have a dark future ahead. Please don't get our mistress involved." said the fool before setting down Sakura and disappearing into the card.

Everyone stared dumb founded, Sakura's eyes soon flutter open, "Sorry," she yawned, "I didn't see anything…"

* * *

After Sakura's episode no one mentioned it instead everyone else told their stories of Naraku. BOTH Sakuras are very troubled by this and Hikaru also wants to help,

"But first, were is this Dimensional Witch? I wanna ask her something you can communicate with Mokona right?" asked Sakura-chan

Syaoran lowered his head, "She died, and Wantanuki took over, but we can still contact him."

"YOSH! I wanna ask for a wish too!" Hikaru yelled raising her hand.

The group looked at the two curiously as Mokona opened his mouth and a screen appeared showing a young man about eighteen;

" Oh, Soel, it's you, what is it?" asked the black haired man in a woman's kimono. Mokona frantically explained the situation, "Ahh, I see, well what is your wish this time Syaoran?"

" These two want to be able to communicate with their friends,"

"Done, there is a price though,"

"Isn't there always?" mumbled Syaoran, Wantanuki laughed dryly in response.

Hikaru paid her price by cutting off her long braid, Sakura-chanpaid hers by giving up a bracelet Tomoyo bought for her, and Syaoran gave up a piece of Ruby he had planned to chisel for Sakura.

"Okay, my friends at home are probably VERY upset, can we call them first?" Mokona shrugged opening his mouth and a screen appeared.

* * *

Everyone in Cephiro Castle was depressed, there were no clues to Hikaru'swhereabouts and everyone was losing hope,

" Hikaru, no, not Hikaru…!" cried Fuu crying into Umi's shoulder.

"Everyone," Lantis took a deep breath, "Maybe we should give up the search…"

Just when they were about to object a screen appeared in the throne room, " Hey guys! Sorry, Sorry! I didn't mean to worry you! Everything turned out alright!"

Fuu felt tears of relief slip down her cheeks, "Oh, Hikaru my Hikaru…!"

Lantis also let out a breath happy to know she was okay, "Where are you?"

"Another world, I also made friends! Like Miroku-san!" She said pulling him close, Miroku tried his BEST not to touch Hikaru's butt but- you can't deny instinct… He stroked her in the backside and Hikaru gave a yelp in surprise as her animal ears popped up,

"Sorry force of habit! But I swear this is the last time…! Yeah…."

Anyone could tell this man was clearly a pervert, "How could I leave you in the hands of freaks I'm coming to get you!" said Umi.

A slap rang out, " Sorry, he's very disturbed…" Sango said angrily dragging Miroku away.

Fuu wiped her eyes, " Hikaru, you didn't answer the question…"

"Oh, yes I did, I'm in Feudal Japan over 900 years into the past."

Umi stared into space her mouth stupidly hanging open, "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE!"

"The 'Hole'."

"Ah! I've seen your uniforms! From those three elet schools in Akihabira, ne?" Kagome cut in, " I can pass between the past and present through a well, I live in Japan too."

"Which District?"

"Ha?"

"WHICH DISTRICT?" asked Fuu with clenched teeth scaring everyone that was used to her calm exterior.

" J-Juban! H-H-Higurashi Shrine!" Kagome stuttered out.

Hikaru sensing her friend's…. Moment coming on, " Erm, Don't be angry Fuu-tan* I'm fine! See? "

Said Hikaru smiling widely.

"I'm coming to get you,"

"EH?"

"Stay, there I'm on my way," the screen shut off.

"You've got one scary friend" said Inuyasha.

" And pretty too." added Miroku.

Kagome headed home, and the rest of the group got ready for Sakura-chan's group.

* * *

Syaoran had just been forcefully dragged from Sakura's room by Tomoyo the brunette gave up after a while, subdued to his fate.

" Now, talk to Toya and Fujitaka-san, and just say SOMETHING!" Tomoyo said loudly.

As soon as Fujitaka and Syaoran's eyes met Syaoran cast his eyes away, "Sorry," he whispered sitting at the table.

" No… it's alright, it isn't your fault Syaoran…"

"…." he didn't answer.

"Brat, we don't blame you in fact, I think you should get out of town," said Toya harshly yet still gentle and concerned, "go on vacation, see your family, GET OUT ANYTHING!" Toya's voice dropped low, " We already lost Sakura, we don't wanna, lose you too brat…"

Syaoran was about to retaliate when a screen appear above the table, "Syaoran!" said the voice high and gentle but still… wait… SAKURA?

His head snapped up to the voice, Tomoyo and Kero stood frozen in place, suddenly Yukito poked his head out of the kitchen, and also froze the Clow mistress was on the transparent screen, "S-Sakura….chan…?" whispered Tomoyo.

That one word was enough for all hell to break loose… " SAKURA! Where have you been!" yelled Syaoran.

Sakura scratched her head, " Well… I'm in the Feudal Era…. Eh Heh…"

The group blinked once then twice then three times, " WHAT?"

" If you wanna find me I'm in Tokyo at Higurashi Shrine-" she was interrupted as the older Syaoran fell into her, tripping over a rock.

Meanwhile Syaoran was watching as an older him and Sakura appeared to be in the background. He fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

"Okay! Your got that Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"Yep."

"Okay, tell Syaoran when he…erm… wakes up,

"Bye,"

"See ya in my next update." replied Sakura as the screen cut off.

Inuyasha suddenly asked, " Hey, why not travel with us? You'll be a great help in defeating Naraku and getting the Jewel Shards, who knows? Maybe you'll find away back on our way…"

Hikaru looked thoughtful, "I'm game."

"Me too" said the two Sakuras.

" Okay," mumbled Syaoran

Mokona smiled, "ALRIGHT! LET'S HEAD OUT WHEN KAGOME-TAN GETS BACK!"

Everyone in the group wore looks of determination, this is where their new journey began.

* * *

Hime: YEAH! CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!

Fuu: She's perky now that her tests are over in school.

Hime: SHUT UP! So any way these introduction chapters are over so now we can get to the real plot! I'm so bored with these intros it's KILLING ME!

Fuu: Don't forget to review!

P.S : Sorry about the spoiler I just love to spoil! And sorry about the lengthy chapter... ^ ^


	4. Chapter 3 KuroFai?

**DISCLAIMER: I'VE DONE IT THEY'RE ALL MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fuu: (waves hand) She's lying, and crazy from endless school…**

**Hime: MUHAHAHAHAHA! ( Fuu straps to table) **

**Fuu : Sorry, I'm gonna have to use the shock treatment! AH! SHE BROKE THE ROPES!**

* * *

After Kagome returned the Sakuras, Syaoran, Hikaru and the Inuyasha gang set out to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Syaoran asked endless questions about Japan and demons, his archeologist mind kicking into action. He had begun badgering Inuyasha with endless questions of the feudal era. Now he was getting on his last nerve as he and Syaoran were going out sight seeing in a town they arrived at recently.

" ASK KAGOME!" Syaoran giggled as he yelled and they walked into an inn where their group was staying. Inuyasha became confused.

* * *

Everyone looked down in confusion as the duo walk into the room with an angry, yelling Inuyasha and a laughing Syaoran.

"The fuck are you laughing about!"

Syaoran raised his hands up defensively, " Sorry, Sorry I just - Ku hah ha-ha!" Syaoran was lost in a fit of giggles as Inuyasha continued yelling.

Sakura was also confused at first then as if realizing something her face lit up and she began laughing a bit herself. This confused the group farther,

Shippo was the first to break the silence, " Erm, why are you laughing at Inuyasha?

"Sorry, he reminds us of Kurogane-san, he's really loud and always fights with Fai-san…" Syaoran closed his eyes.

"Who now?" asked Hikaru and Sango.

"They're the two people who traveled with us." explained Sakura briefly.

" Do they have a bad relationship?" Miroku asked, curiosity edging his voice.

" Well…erm, not exactly, erm, ahh… err…" Sakura turned red as a beat.

Syaoran also seemed to be traumatized, " They're an item- I think…."

" Wow! Fai must be a happy gal!" said Kagome.

" No… err Fai-mama's a guy…" replied Sakura looking away, everyone froze but the younger Sakura.

" H-how do you know…" began Miroku.

Syaoran began shivering in union with Sakura, " That image… is burned into my mind… for LIFE…" mumbled Syaoran sinking into a pit of despair.

Sakura seeming as disturbed as Syaoran replied, "We walked in on them while they were doing, 'IT', so we know better than anyone…" Sakura seemed to shrink, " but then to make matters worse… we… err…umm" Sakura had enough she fell to the floor on her knees.

Syaoran continued, "We sort of walked in on 'that moment'…." when everyone looked on blankly he turned scarlet, "Oh, Kami-sama don't make me say it! THE CLIMAX!" he yelled abruptly.

Suddenly Sakura-chan could hold back no longer, " Hanyaaaannn~~" she cried grabbing Syaoran's shoulders, " Tell me! Tell me! What types are they?"

"Uh, Kurogane is tough silent, yet still hot-blooded and Fai is the quiet type that jokes a lot and keeps his composer."

She became thoughtful, " Hoe~~ like Onii-chan and Yukito-san~~~"

Syaoran looked surprised, " So, in your world what are they like?" and this was the start of a long conversation of the homosexuality of the people they knew.

* * *

Everyone was emotionally scarred by the conversation's end, who knew Sakura-chan was a closet yaoi fan girl…? Suddenly Kagome froze she felt a pulse,

"What is it wrench," mumbled a still pissed Inuyasha.

" A shard…, I sense a jewel shard!" cried Kagome standing up on the Japanese porch.

" Are you sure?" asked Miroku.

Kagome waited for another pulse, when it came she whispered, " Hai*, I'm positive! One-Two-FOUR SHARDS!"

"Where!" Asked the half demon next to her franticly, grabbing her hands.

"It's coming! Closer…?" Kagome seemed puzzled, "I- I think it's above us..!"

Almost on cue a huge flying peacock with colorful wings swooped down on grabbed Princess Sakura. She called out to Syaoran.

" Sakura!" yelled Syaoran.

Just as the others moved to help he leaped up into the air and grabbed the bird's tail. Grunting with one arm he pulled it backwards and flung it to the ground. As it twirled in the air it let go of Sakura, and she few right into Syaoran's arms, taking the opportunity the at first stunned group jumped into action, the other Sakura summoned her star key,

" WINDY!" she cried striking the card, as swirves and swirls of wind began wiping around her, "BIND!"

The red-eyed beast stuggled against the binding wind, Kagome leveled her bow and arrow, ready to shoot, but the most peticular thing happened, Sakura lowered her arrow. As she walked torward the beast Kagomeand the rest made a move to stop her, but Syaoran motioned for them to wait,

"What are you DOING! SHE'LL DIE!" Sango yelled angrily reaching for her weapon, **( a/n: can someone tell me what that thing on her back is? I forgot LOL, ^ ^) **

"Don't." Syaoran said firmly, "She'll be alright." Kagome and Sango were about to argue further untill they saw the brunettes trembling form and went into a stunned silence.

Unfortunatly the dog demon didn't get the message, " How can you send someone you love into danger like that?"

"Because I trust, Sakura." was the imidiate answer, for once the inyou demon was speechless.

Suddenly attention was pulled back to Sakura as she began talking to the demon, "Oh, you pour thing… you poor, poor thing…" she whispered, her eyes going a blank that made Kagome shiver, those eyes weren't human…

The demon calmed down and stared into her eyes, " There, there you don't have to hurt anymore… don't cry…" fell to her knees and huged the massive peacock's neck, blood tears ran from it's eyes.

"Just give it back and it won't hurt anymore…" whispered Sakura beginning to glow.

Suddenly the gigantic peacock dispersed into a wirl wind of sakura peatals, the leaves on the trees seemed to dance and the wind seemed to hug around the princess. The group watched dumbstruck as she held up the shard,

"This is what you wanted, yes?" a colorful bird landed on her shoulder.

* * *

A man with long black hair watch the scene with interest,

"Well, Well, Inuyasha… quite a lovely crowd you have their…" he smirked, " They could be useful, why not do a little test…?"

The man, Naraku smiled.

* * *

**Hime: hummm~~ what'd you think? I'm not sure about it, I spent two weeks on it and now it doesn't seem to good… **

**Fuu: Please send our Princess your regards ^ ^ she's trying really hard! ( Compared to any other thing she has that's somewhat useful…)**

**Hime: THAT'S IT, your getting possessed by Naraku…! ( begins typing)**

**Fuu: What! Nooooo forgive meee!**

**Hime: Please R&R ^ ^ (P.s Sorry bout the shortened chapter!)**


End file.
